Love In The Air
by TheGreatMightyPoo
Summary: MHA stories supporting some of my favorite ships! These will include characters from my first fanfic, The Boy with Sixteen Quirks, so there WILL BE SPOILERS. Happy reading, and as always, review with suggestions!
1. MinaJax Part 1: Confession

Ashido thought Jaxon Sachizado was the most adorable boy she'd ever seen. Brown hair barely covering ice-blue eyes, a set of three scars running down one cheek, a lean, muscular build, and a timid smile that powered through even the worst of the boy's Quirk-related migraines made him one of the best-looking guys in the class as far as Ashido was concerned. He was very kind, as well, except to Bakugou and Monoma, who attacked him relentlessly, and who got attacked in return.

So, Ashido had the desire to date Jaxon. But she had no idea where to start. For one thing, the kid was insanely shy around girls, and would avoid social contact with them as much as he could; Ashido was no exception. Also, Jaxon was focused on his combat training more than anything else, and Ashido just knew she'd slow him down if she got too close to him. They were already pretty good friends, and were both pretty open to each other, but that didn't mean anything as far as relationships were concerned.

But when the opportunity came to get more information, she took it in a heartbeat.

Jaxon's mother, Alondra, needed to repaint her house, and wanted to enlist some of her son's class to help. Most of class 1-A was busy the day she'd specified for the work, but Shoji, Ashido, and Midoriya were free, as well as Jaxon. Shoji showed up first, on his motorcycle; Jaxon hitched a ride home with Midoriya; Ashido arrived last, bringing most of the non-paint supplies.

The teens began to divide and conquer. Shoji ended up doing most of the actual painting, at least on the outer walls. Having a maximum total of six hands could do that for a person. Jaxon and Midoriya got to work on the upper floor, while Ashido and Alondra worked side-by-side in the living room. Ever the nosy mom, Alondra began to ask Ashido questions to get to know her.

"So, what's the Hero Course like?" asked Alondra.

Ashido cocked her head. "It's really intense," she replied, swiping her paintbrush to cover an area she'd missed. "But then, they're training us for real-world situations. It kinda makes sense."

"And the teachers? Any duds?" pressed Alondra. At Jaxon's junior high school, there had been no less than four terrible teachers in the span of three years, all of whom Jaxon's class had somehow managed to get fired or forced to resign. Alondra hadn't gotten the chance to meet any U.A. teachers except for All Might and Eraser Head; she wanted to scope out the field.

"That one's easy. Present Mic," answered Ashido. "He's our grammar teacher, and he acts like he just stepped out of the eighties. Complete with the mohawk and sunglasses. During school."

Alondra laughed. "Sounds like you have a rough time of it in his class."

"Not really. It's just distracting, is all. And that's a big problem when you teach something so boring."

Alondra waited a minute to respond, but her next question was startling. "Is it easy to make friends?"

Ashido stopped painting and turned her head. "Um... I'm not really sure how to answer that," she replied. "I mean, there are a lot of really great people there, but there's also some complete jerks."

"I understand," Alondra said soothingly. "When my Jax was in junior high, he had a lot of trouble making friends. But once he had them, he never let them down."

The trap was set, and Ashido walked right in. "Uh... I was meaning to ask you about him, actually. What's he like outside of school? I never see him."

"Which Jaxon do you mean?"

"The normal- no, that's not right... the base form. The regular mind. However you say it."

"Ah." Alondra's mouth curved into a thoughtful smile. "Both in and out of school, he's such a sweetheart, but he's _so shy._ He helps around the house a lot, but he doesn't leave it very often. Especially not since..." She trailed off, leaning back and pretending to scrutinize a section of the wall. But the thought going through her mind had nothing to do with painting.

Ashido sighed. "Since Alph's diagnosis, huh?"

"How did you know about that?" Alondra turned and looked, wide-eyed, at Ashido.

The acid girl returned the gaze. "I've met him before. At the Sports Festival, remember? And that was pretty much the first thing he told me. Matter of fact, I think it's the first thing he tells everyone. Said he wanted to get it out of the way-"

"So you wouldn't be left wondering." Alondra laughed. "That's my little Alph. So blunt about everything. But, yeah, that's what it was. When the doctors told us about it, Jaxon was in junior high. He took it really well on the outside, but I knew he was struggling. He'd basically lost his brother already, and he knows he's going to have to go through it again, though how long it'll take isn't clear yet. He basically threw himself into his studies and his Quirk training. His only friends were his other personas at that point, and he didn't know anything about close friendships outside his own mind. That's part of why I'm pushing him to get a girlfriend or something similar. I feel like having someone that close will, I don't know, draw him out of his shell a little."

Ashido's heart skipped a beat. "Y-you mean he doesn't have a girlfriend right now?"

"Heavens, no. Have you seen that boy? Any girl would have to do the asking to score a date with him. Granted, I think the fire form- Leo, you know- might like that Asui girl, but Leo and Jaxon are two different situations entirely." Alondra hesitated, then smiled. "But I like the way I think you're thinking."

"W-what do you mean by that?" asked Ashido, her face burning. _Should I have asked? I shouldn't have asked. Should I?_

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear a girl of your caliber ask that question about my son," replied Alondra. "And I'm fairly certain you weren't asking for a friend."

"Well... I... uh..." Finally, after a lot of self-debating, Ashido broke down. "Yeah, I'm asking for me. I _really_ like Jaxon. He seems like such a solid guy emotionally, and he's one of the smartest and funniest people in the class. Not to mention, he's the kindest guy I've ever met."

"Oh. So this has nothing to do with how he looks." Alondra smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. She continued before a red-faced Ashido could respond. "I'm only teasing. You said you and Jax were pretty good friends in your opinion?"

"Um, yes?"

"And you're certain he isn't interested in anyone else at the moment?"

"I hope not."

"Young woman, you have my blessing. I'm not saying Jaxon will definitely say yes to you, but if he does, you're home free. Treat him well."

Ashido almost passed out. "Y-you're saying..."

"Yes! You can date my son!" Alondra laughed. "Goodness, girl! You must have it bad!"

"You could say that," replied Ashido, before tipping backward. Alondra made a quick catch; the pink girl was then deposited on the couch.

Shoji came in from his wall-painting. "I'm done- whoa. What happened to her?" he asked, one of his dupli-arms turning into a perplexed-looking eye that stared straight at the unresponsive Ashido.

"Dehydration, I think," replied Alondra.

"You sure? She looks fine to me."

"I said, 'I think'! I'm a police detective, not a doctor!" exclaimed Alondra, shooing Shoji away to help Jax and Midoriya. As Alondra got back to work, she glanced back at Ashido.

 _She's definitely thirsty, anyways,_ thought Alondra Sachizado, with a chuckle under her breath. Setting people up was easier than she'd imagined. Now Jaxon wouldn't have to worry about finding someone dedicated, like Alondra had tried- and failed- to do. The dedicated person had found him.


	2. MinaJax Part 2: Just Ask Him Already!

School the next day was definitely awkward. Ashido kept looking for opportunities to ask Jaxon out, but none seemed to come all morning.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. Tsu and Jiro waited by the door for Ashido; the three of them sat together almost every day, with Kaminari or Koda sometimes joining them.

"Hey, Mina," called Tsu. "You ready?"

Ashido thought a moment. _Better now than never,_ she realized as she walked over to her friends. As the three walked down the hall, she summoned a little courage. "Um, guys?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

Tsu turned around. " _Ribbit!_ What is it?" she asked, as Jiro turned as well.

"I probably won't be eating with you today." Heaving a sigh, Ashido told her friends what had happened the day before, and about her childish crush on Jaxon.

When Ashido finished talking, Tsu tilted her head to the side. "You hid this from us the entire time? I don't know if I'm impressed with that or not."

"I don't know, either," replied Ashido, her face turning red, "but since... well, since I'm about to ask him on a date, I figured you guys deserved to know."

Jiro looked thoughtful. "But... how are you going to ask him? Neither of you can so much as speak to each other."

"I'm sure as heck going to try," Ashido replied. "Since his mom told me I could date him, I'm pretty sure he can't say no."

"That's really not how dating works," Jiro retorted, a smile crossing her face. "My parents told Kaminari he could go out with me, and I've been blocking that braindead Pikachu since we could both walk."

"I did NOT need to hear that," Ashido snapped as they entered the cafeteria, but she smiled and kept walking.

"Good luck," called Tsu.

"You're gonna need it," added Jiro.

Jiro and Tsu went to their table. Ashido walked into Lunch Rush and ordered some sashimi; her stomach was growling like a rabid animal by the time she got it. _The perfect distraction from my problem,_ she thought as she carried the container of food under her arm.

But then the problem resurfaced.

Most of the time, Jaxon ate lunch with Sero, Ojiro, and Hagakure. Today, though, Sero was home with the flu, Ojiro was on vacation, and Hagakure had left early for a doctor's appointment. So Jaxon ate alone today. He pulled a box of his mother's takoyaki out of his lunch bag and silently whooped; this was one of Alondra's best dishes.

He bowed his head and prayed to start his meal off. When he looked up again, he noticed Ashido standing outside Lunch Rush. _Wow,_ he thought. _What a girl._

Leo cackled. _Dude, you're missing what's right in front of you. Look at her!_

 _What do you mean, look at her? That's all I've been doing!_ snapped Jaxon.

 _Not at her looks! At her actions! She looks over here like twice a minute, and then looks away again! And her face is every shade of pink EXCEPT the one it's supposed to be! Face facts, my guy. She's way into you!_

 _No, Leo. Stop._ Jaxon sighed and took a bite of takoyaki. _She's not into me. She's looking in my general direction. Probably waiting for someone. Else. I don't care what you say, I don't think she and I are in the cards._

Dante spoke up. _If you are not in the cards... then maybe you just haven't drawn yet._

 _Very nice Yu-Gi-Oh-phemism,_ commented Leo.

 _We will see if she likes you,_ Dante added, brushing off the compliment. _Wait for her to come over here. Then, play your Graceful Charity._

 _As usual, Dante, I have literally no idea what you're talking about._ Jaxon kept eating, ignoring Leo's subsequent barrage of insults. He closed his eyes to concentrate on Dante's words and what they could mean.

 _The words are mine, but it is up to you to interpret them,_ Dante replied. _Here she comes now. No, wait, here she is. Darn my poor depth perception._

 _Wait, what?_ Jaxon opened his eyes and had to bite back a shriek. Ashido was standing at the table, _right in front of him_.

"Hey, Jaxon," the pink girl said nervously. "I wanted to talk to you. Is this seat taken?"

Jaxon swallowed. "N-no," he replied. "You can sit down. Uh... what's going on, Ash?"

 _You dolt,_ Leo muttered. _Now you've done it._

 _Oh, this I've got to see,_ Rush said, "waking up" from his meditation.

Ashido raised an eyebrow and blushed. "You've never called me that before."

Jaxon backpedaled. "Oh! T-that's my bad! I was just thinking you might prefer it... I mean, because of Tsu and all, and I... If you want, I can go back to Ashido or Mina or-"

"N-no!" Ashido exclaimed, a little too quickly. "I... actually kinda like it. It's unique."

Jaxon smiled and brushed his hair out of his face as Ashido sat down. "Well, then that settles that," he answered. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um... I'm not sure how to ask this..." Ashido thought a moment. She had to find a place to start. She'd already figured out that she wanted to go to a movie, and she'd paid Yaomomo in advance for the one Jaxon picked. Now, she realized that the only way to find out if he wanted to go would be to straight-up ask. "Are... are there any movies out right now that you've been wanting to see?"

Jaxon cocked his head. "What, like in theaters?"

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ groaned Leo. _Of course she means 'in theaters', knucklehead._

"Yeah. Like, that are out right now."

"Um..." Jaxon smiled. "That _Find You, Find Me_ looks really good. You know, the one with all the American actors?"

 _A romantic comedy,_ Ashido realized. _Perfect._ "Well... I think I've got the hookup on tickets to the cineplex downtown, and I was just wondering if... if you wanted to go see it with me?"

Jaxon's eyes went wide. Everything inside him was silent. "Y-you... you asked me what movie I wanted to see... for the express purpose of asking me to go to the movies with you?"

"I think I made that clear," replied Ashido. "If you don't, I under-"

Jaxon's heart spoke before his head. "A thousand times yes," he said, before he could stop himself. He gasped, and his face immediately went bright red. "I'm sorry... That came out so wrong."

"No," Ashido replied. "It came out just right. Does Saturday work?"

"Let me check my social calendar." Jaxon pulled a blank sheet of paper out of my backpack and pretended to examine it. "I'm completely free until July three years from now," he added.

Ashido giggled. "Perfect. I'll have Yaomomo pick us up at ten."

Jaxon blushed again. "I don't mean to rush things, but I guess it's a-"

"-Date," Ashido finished, getting up quickly and picking her container of food up. "See you later, then!" She basically ran away with her hands over her face.

That's when Jaxon noticed that Ashido hadn't taken a bite of her food.

 _Huh,_ he thought. _Leo, Dante, you were right._

 _Danged right I was,_ Leo replied. _She can't get enough of you, you sly dog._

 _Still think you and she are not in the cards?_ asked Dante.

Jaxon hesitated. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea what to do on a date. Especially not with someone as energetic as Ashido.

 _I need to talk to Alph,_ he realized.


	3. MinaJax Chapter 3: Planning Phase Go!

The rest of the day was a blur. Jaxon rushed straight to the hospital after school, signed in at the front desk, and took the stairs two at a time to get to Alph's room.

This time, the wheelchair-bound tween wasn't tying bungee cords to his windowsill. Instead, he was seated at a table, writing something on a sheet of paper. He didn't notice Jaxon until the older boy put his hands over Alph's eyes.

"Three guesses, first two don't count," Jaxon snarked.

"Hey! Let me turn around first!" exclaimed Alph. Jaxon stepped back, and Alph rolled out from the table and turned around to face him. "Dude! You're here, like, three days early!"

"Yeah. I actually need your help with something."

"Mom remodel the house again?"

"No, although we did just get done repainting it two days ago."

"Alright, then what's the problem? Is it that Bakugou guy?"

"No, he actually hasn't been that bad lately."

"Then is Monoma-"

"Let me finish!" Jaxon cried. He lowered his voice a bit. "I may or may not have scored a date with Mina Ashido."

"The pink girl? The chick who could shoot acid from her hands?"

"That's the one. Although I should clarify that she asked me."

Alph smiled and folded his arms. "Looks to me like the hard part's over," he taunted. "What could you need my help with right now?"

"Alph, I've never even been on a date before, and we're going to a movie! I'm really nervous- how am I supposed to act?!"

"You didn't even go out with Tania?"

"She kidnapped me once. That doesn't count."

"Well..." Alph sighed. "I don't know how to help you."

"Come on, don't give me that!" exclaimed Jaxon. "You've been on thirty times more dates than me, and you're four years younger than me! That has to count for something!"

"Thirty times zero is still zero," Alph muttered sadly.

Jaxon hesitated. "Wait- you've never gone on a date? _You_?! The Romeo of Hosu City?"

"Yeah, I've pretty much given up on the nurses. They're all way outta my age group." Alph sighed and shook his head, then brightened a bit. "But there is this hemophiliac chick in room 405 who's caught my eye."

"Stay on topic, buddy," Jaxon snapped.

"Right. ADD. Sorry." Alph thought for a minute. "The only real advice I can give you is to be yourself. Don't try to convince her you're something you're not."

"That's the most cliche thing I've ever heard."

"Not just occupationally, though. Like, don't try to convince her that you're an extrovert, or that you've done this before. You're not and you haven't."

"Got it. Anything else I should know?"

"One other thing. Girls don't like flattery if they know you don't mean it. If you're not sure what to say, don't say something you don't mean. Only compliment her on something if you actually like it."

Jaxon smiled. "That's really good advice coming from a newbie."

"Shut up." Alph looked away, embarrassed.

"So, who's this girl in 405? Are you sure she could handle you?" Jaxon asked. "She seems like someone with pretty thin skin."

"Jaxon, I haven't even told you anything about her except that she lives in room 405 and she's..." Alph caught the joke a little late. He slowly covered his face with his hands. "That was not okay," he muttered, trying his best not to laugh.

"That's how I roll," Jaxon replied.

0

Meanwhile, Ashido sat in her room, texting Momo Yaoyorozu about the date. _What should I wear?_ she asked.

 _I can't answer that,_ Yao texted back.

 _Why?_

 _I don't know what you have and it's not my date._

 _I just need input! I've never done this before!_

The reply took a few seconds. _Want me to come over and see what you've got to wear? I'm sure we can pick something out._

Ashido grinned. _Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks._

 _I can bring one or two of the other girls, too. Having multiple sets of eyes is always a good idea._

 _Ohmigosh, it'll be like a sleepover!_

Another few seconds passed before Yao replied. _You know, you're really lucky. I've been working on Shoto for weeks now, and he still hasn't said yes to me once._

 _No, Yaomomo, don't do that to yourself!_ Ashido texted indignantly. _You're gonna find someone just as amazing and talented as you are. And whether that's Todoroki or not, I'm behind you every step of the way. Just like you're behind me right now!_

 _Thanks. I needed that. I'll call the others now, okay?_ With that, the messages stopped coming. When Momo Yaoyorozu said "now", she meant _now_.

"That was really abrupt," Ashido thought aloud, staring at that last message. She smiled, putting her phone away.


End file.
